This invention relates to the printing of transparent media often used for later projection, commonly referred to as Over Head Transparencies, or OHT""s. These OHTs are used in several ways: They can be printed in advance and projected in sequence, created in the course of the presentation using marking pens, or a combination of he two, where a pre-printed OHT is edited or modified after printing or in the course of presentation using pens or other marking means. This third use is often compromised by incompatibilities between the marking technology used to create the pre-printed image and the marking pens used to edit the image later. This invention describes a technique for separating the two images, placing each on opposite sides of the transparent film, avoiding this conflict and producing a better solution for the user.
Prior to the present invention, as set forth in general terms above and more specifically below, it is known, in the OHT art, to employ an OHT that can be marked upon. Exemplary of such prior art are the blank OHTs that presenters write/mark upon during their presentations. While these blank OHTs can be written/marked upon, they do not include a permanent, primary image. Consequently, if the presenter were to give the presentation several times, the presenter would have to continuously provide, at least, some of the same information on each blank OHT. Clearly, this repetitive writing/marking of the same material on the blank OHTs is time-consuming. Therefore, a more advantageous method, then, would be presented if the OHT that is to be repetitively used included a permanent, primary image that could be annotated.
It is also known, in the OHT art, to employ an inkjet printer or a LaserJet printer to print permanent, primary images on OHTs. While these systems have met with a modicum of success in printing permanent, primary images on OHTs, these systems have suffered from several deficiencies. First, the permanent, primary image is printed upon the side of the OHT facing away from the overhead projector so that the permanent, primary image can be correctly displayed by the overhead projector. This is the same surface that must then be marked by the presenter in making later modifications. Due to this location of the permanent, primary image on the OHT, the presenter encounters difficulties in annotating the permanent, primary image. For example, if an inkjet printer is used to print the permanent primary image, the presenter may smear/alter the permanent, primary image when the user marks/writes upon the permanent primary image. If a LaserJet printer is used to print the permanent, primary image, the presenter may not be able to properly annotate the permanent, primary image due to the waxy nature of the LaserJet printed permanent, primary image. Second, due to the fact that the permanent, primary image is printed upon the side of the OHT facing away from the overhead projector, the presenter may adversely affect the quality of the permanent, primary image when the presenter annotates the permanent, primary image. For example, the presenter may scratch the permanent, primary image with the writing/marking instrument when the presenter annotates the permanent, primary image. Finally, printer manufacturers suggest that the multipurpose (MP) tray of the printer be used to handle OHTs prior to printing upon the OHTs. This allows the OHTs to more easily and efficiently traverse through the printer without adversely affecting the print quality of the image on the OHT. While this method produces adequate image print quality on the OHTs, the OHTs are fed to the document handling section of the printer with the permanent, primary image facing up. Consequently, the user has to rearrange the printed OHTs so that the OHTs are in their correct order. Therefore, a still more advantageous method, then, would be presented if the permanent, primary image can be efficiently printed and easily annotated without adversely affecting the quality of the permanent, primary image.
It is further known, in the OHT art, to employ writable recording film. Exemplary of such prior art are U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,872 (""872) to A. R. Zingher, entitled xe2x80x9cOptically Annotatable Recording Filmxe2x80x9d and U.S. Pat. No. 6,251,512 (""512) to F. J. Gustafson et al., entitled xe2x80x9cWritable Matte Article.xe2x80x9d The ""872 and ""512 references employ methods that allow the user to write/mark upon a recording film, such as, an OHT. However, these references discuss the use of a specialized OHT that contains a permanent, primary image located on side of the OHT facing away from the overhead projector and a specialized layer facing towards the overhead projector. During the presentation, the presenter can use a variety of marking/writing techniques to change the chemical composition of the specialized layer in order to annotate the permanent primary image. Clearly, this adds expense to the preparation/printing of the OHT. Consequently, an even further advantageous method, then, would be presented if a conventional OHT could be utilized.
It is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the OHT art for a method for easily and efficiently printing permanent, primary images on the OHT such that the permanent, primary image can be easily annotated without adversely affecting the quality of the permanent, primary image, but which at the same time utilizes conventional, off-the-shelf OHTs. It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.
Generally speaking, this invention fulfills these needs by providing a method for printing on an annotatable recording medium, wherein the method is comprised of the steps of: installing a recording medium having first and second sides located substantially across from each other in a medium printing device; formatting a desired primary image such that a mirror image of the primary image is printed on the first side of the recording medium; printing the mirror image on the recording medium; and annotating, if necessary, the primary image by marking the second side of the recording medium.
In certain preferred embodiments, the recording medium can be, but is not limited to, an overhead transparency (OHT). Also, the recording medium is, preferably, installed in the multipurpose (MP) tray of the medium printing device. Also, the medium printing device can be, but is not limited to, an inkjet printer, a LaserJet printer or the like. Finally, the primary image can be annotated through the use of marking pens or other such suitable marking/writing instruments.
In another further preferred embodiment, a mirror image of the primary, permanent image is easily and efficiently printed on the side of the OHT facing the overhead projector so that the primary, permanent image can be easily annotated on the other side of the OHT without adversely affecting the quality of the primary, permanent image.
The preferred OHT printing method, according to this invention, offers the following advantages: ease of printing; efficient printing of the primary, permanent image on the OHT; excellent protection of the permanent, primary image; excellent annotation of the permanent, primary image characteristics; use of conventional OHTs; excellent durability; and excellent economy. In fact, in many of the preferred embodiments, these factors of ease of printing, efficient printing, permanent, primary image protection, excellent annotation of the permanent, primary image characteristics, use of conventional OHTs, durability, and economy are optimized to an extent that is considerably higher than heretofore achieved in prior, known OHT printing methods.
The above and other features of the present invention, which will become more apparent as the description proceeds, are best understood by considering the following detailed description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, wherein like characters represent like parts throughout the several views and in which:
FIG. 1 is a flowchart that illustrates a method for printing on an annotatable recording medium, according to one embodiment of the present invention;
FIG. 2 is a schematic illustration of a side view of a conventional overhead transparency (OHT) after the OHT has been printed, according to one embodiment of the present invention;
FIG. 3 is a schematic illustration of a front view of the OHT, as illustrated in FIG. 2, after the permanent, primary image has been printed; and
FIG. 4 is a schematic illustration of the front view of the OHT, as illustrated in FIG. 3, after the permanent, primary image has been annotated.